


Ame

by grassangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gen, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Rain. He didn't like rain. A short piece about Zangetsu and his relationship with Ichigo concerning rain.





	Ame

_…_

_Rain._

_…_

Clouds scudded across the vibrant blue sky, dulling the colour of the world

_..._

_Rain._

...

The dark clouds, they came often nowadays, never quite raining but he could feel their heavy presence.  
The weight he was suffering.

...

_I don't like rain._

...

He had told the boy ages ago, an ironic drop in the sea of things he had told him.  
A long, long time ago, but it hadn't been forgotten.  
The boy still tried his best to keep those clouds at bay. He knew the boy was trying.

_..._

_But still the clouds come._

...

Zangetsu stood on the building, gazing up to the clouds. They were dark and heavy, waiting to dump their burden onto the bizarre landscape.  
A slight hum accompanied their presence, pressure building up, things almost cracking under it.

Ichigo was in a bind, that was for sure.

Zangetsu knew the boy was doing his best- but yet he still let torment and sadness enter his heart.  
He wasn't disappointed, a little put out perhaps. He was, after all, always there for the boy.

_..._

_I'm always here._

...

He looked up at the clouds again.  
The rain was coming closer to falling, maybe a few more minutes before it would come pouring down.  
He kept his gaze on those dark clouds above, not even deviating when a voice, faint in the distance, called out. He ignored it even as the first few drops fell, making him cringe.

MISTER!

He swept his gaze around to the orange haired, out of breath boy behind him. He stayed silent, observing him as the boy regained his breath.

"Here mister." The boy thrust out the long, thin, black object at him. He was still panting, obviously trying to out-run the rain.  
"It's an umbrella. I know you hate the rain and I said I'd try and stop it," he gulped, gasped and started again.  
"So here, take it." He thrust the handle towards Zangetsu, the spectre then reaching out and accepting it.  
"I may not be able to not get troubled or sad, but at least that'll keep the rain off you," the boy said sincerely.

He opened it out, the black fabric snapping into shape, the now heavy rain bouncing off the taut fabric as he raised it over his head.

_..._

_Thank you._

...

The boy grinned at him.

"No problem, I know you'll always be there, that umbrella is my trust in you. I'll be seeing ya." The boy turned around to leave but didn't move. "I know it's not much, but I hope it's enough. Thanks for everything old man." The teenager waved his hand at him as a goodbye and started running off, disappearing midway to the horizon.

Zangestu turned back to watching the clouds.

_..._

_It's enough,_

...

he said as a heavy cloud split in two, allowing a beam of light to shine through.

_..._

_It's enough boy._

_..._


End file.
